fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacksmith/Enemies
Besides Dudley, there are more "enemies" in Jacksmith and there are 135 of them. According to what the intro of Jacksmith says, "Using his powerful Phoenix Staff, and a barrage of Elemental Spells, Dudley kidnapped Liliana and amassed an army of vile creatures." There are thirteen types of those "Vile Creatures": Bats, Spiders, Plants, Snakes, Slimes, Insects, Hens, Sheep, Goats, Pigs, Donkeys, Cows, Bulls, Ganders and Dragons. Except the Basic enemies, others are weak to some element. Bats Screechling.png|Screechling Flarewing.png|Flarewing Aquabat.png|Aquabat Polarbite.png|Polarbite Meteorfight.png|Meteorfight Cloudrat.png|Cloudrat Shockbat.png|Shockbat Maplefang.png|Maplefang Dracling.png|Dracling *Screechling *Flarewing (Fire Elemental) *Aquabat (Water Elemental) *Polarbite (Ice Elemental) *Meteorfight (Stone Elemental) *Cloudrat (Wind Elemental) *Shockbat (Lightning Elemental) *Maplefang (Plant Elemental) *Dracling (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Dracling, please visit this page. Slime Terragoo.png|Terragoo Lavaleech.png|Laveleech Pondscum.png|Pondscum Shiverslime.png|Shiverslime Gustropod.png|Gustrapod *Terragoo *Lavaleech (Fire Elemental) *Pondscum (Water Elemental) *Shiverslime (Ice Elemental) *Rubbleworm (Stone Elemental) *Gustrapod (Wind Elemental) *Jellyjolt (Lightning Elemental) *Leafslugger (Plant Elemental) *Gloombug (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Lavaleech, please visit this page. Spiders Arachnip.png|Arachnip Burning Longlegs.png|Burning Longlegs Waterstalk.png|Waterstalk Spincicle.png|Spincicle Pebblefang.png|Pebblefang Windweaver.png|Windweaver Pine Recluse.png|Pine Recluse Webwidow.png|Webwidow *Arachnip *Burning Longlegs (Fire Elemental) *Waterstalk (Water Elemental) *Spincicle (Ice Elemental) *Pebblefang (Stone Elemental) *Windweaver (Wind Elemental) *Tarantulight (Lightning Elemental) *Pine Recluse (Plant Elemental) *Webwidow (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Tarantulight, please visit this page. Insects Hiveguard.png|Hiveguard Firejacket.png|Firejacket Waterwasp.png|Waterwasp Freezerbee.png|Freezerbee Buzzstone.png|Buzzstone Swirlfly.png|Swirlfly Zapwing.png|Zapwing Thornet.png|Thornet Stingshade.png|Stingshade *Hiveguard *Firejacket (Fire Elemental) *Waterwasp (Water Elemental) *Freezerbee (Ice Elemental) *Buzzstone (Stone Elemental) *Swirlfly (Wind Elemental) *Zapwing (Lightning Elemental) *Thornet (Plant Elemental) *Stingshade (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Waterwasp, please visit this page. Snakes Daggerbite.png|Daggerbite Cindersnake.png|Cindersnake Stormserpent.png|Stormserpent Frostbite.png|Frostbite Medusalock.png|Medusalock Seraphang.png|Seraphang Venomvine.png|Venomvine Nightwinder.png|Nightwinder *Daggerbite *Cindersnake (Fire Elemental) *Stormserpent (Water Elemental) *Frostbite (Ice Elemental) *Medusalock (Stone Elemental) *Seraphang (Wind Elemental) *Slitherspark (Lightning Elemental) *Venomvine (Plant Elemental) *Nightwinder (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Seraphang, please visit this page. Plants Trailsnapper.png|Trailsnapper Tindertulip.png|Tindertulip Marshtrap.png|Marshtrap Tundravine.png|Tundravine Rockjaw.png|Rockjaw Whirlweed.png|Whirlweed Electrifern.png|Electrifern Snapdragon.png|Snapdragon Pitchroot.png|Pitchroot *Trailsnapper *Tindertulip (Fire Elemental) *Marshtrap (Water Elemental) *Tundravine (Ice Elemental) *Rockjaw (Stone Elemental) *Whirlweed (Wind Elemental) *Electrifern (Lightning Elemental) *Snapdragon (Plant Elemental) *Pitchroot (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Whirlweed, please visit this page. Pigs Hogsblade.png|Hogsblade Pigroast.png|Pigroast Mudwallow.png|Mudwallow Hailswine.png|Hailswine Boarstone.png|Boarstone Stratusnout.png|Stratusnout Stormsow.png|Stormsow Wartbog.png|Wartbog Direhog.png|Direhog *Hogsblade *Pigroast (Fire Elemental) *Mudwallow (Water Elemental) *Hailswine (Ice Elemental) *Boarstone (Stone Elemental) *Stratusnout (Wind Elemental) *Stormsow (Lightning Elemental) *Wartbog (Plant Elemental) *Direhog (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Stratusnout, please visit this page. Sheep Woolcrest.png|Woolcrest Firefleece.png|Firefleece Riverhoof.png|Riverhoof Freezefur.png|Freezefur Rockram.png|Rockram Woolwind.png|Woolwind Bellweather.png|Bellweather Mossback.png|Mossback Bansheep.png|Bansheep *Woolcrest *Firefleece (Fire Elemental) *Riverhoof (Water Elemental) *Freezefur (Ice Elemental) *Rockram (Stone Elemental) *Woolwind (Wind Elemental) *Bellweather (Lightning Elemental) *Mossback (Plant Elemental) *Bansheep (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Riverhoof, please visit this page. Hens Henshot.png|Henshot Phoenix Hen.png|Phoenix Hen Gillbeak.png|Gillbeak Frostfeather.png|Frostfeather Roosterite.png|Roosterite Plucksquall.png|Plucksquall Thundercluck.png|Thundercluck Grass Gizzard.png|Grass Gizzard Henwraith.png|Henwraith *Henshot *Phoenix Hen (Fire Elemental) *Gillbeak (Water Elemental) *Frostfeather (Ice Elemental) *Roosterite (Stone Elemental) *Plucksquall (Wind Elemental) *Thundercluck (Lightning Elemental) *Grass Gizzard (Plant Elemental) *Henwraith (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Phoenix Hen, please visit this page. Goats Axegrinder.png|Axegrinder Billyburn.png|Billyburn Capricorn.png|Capricorn Glacier Goat.png|Glacier Goat Petrahorn.png|Petrahorn Muttondraft.png|Muttondraft Ramwatt.png|Ramwatt Buckthorn.png|Buckthorn Guillotee.png|Guillotee *Axegrinder *Billyburn (Fire Elemental) *Capricorn (Water Elemental) *Glacier Goat (Ice Elemental) *Petrahorn (Stone Elemental) *Muttondraft (Wind Elemental) *Ramwatt (Lightning Elemental) *Buckthorn (Plant Elemental) *Guillotee (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Petrahorn, please visit this page. Ganders Goose Goblin.png|Goose Goblin Embergoose.png|Embergoose Dripwaddle.png|Dripwaddle Slushduck.png|Slushduck Alablaster.png|Alablaster Breezebomb.png|Breezebomb Ganderbolt.png|Ganderbolt Ivyneck.png|Ivyneck Darkfowl.png|Darkfowl *Goose Goblin *Embergoose (Fire Elemental) *Dripwaddle (Water Elemental) *Slushduck (Ice Elemental) *Alablaster (Stone Elemental) *Breezebomb (Wind Elemental) *Ganderbolt (Lightning Elemental) *Ivyneck (Plant Elemental) *Darkfowl (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Ivynecks, please visit this page. Bulls Stronghorn.png|Stronghorn Oxfire.png|Oxfire Mermace.png|Mermace Cryosteer.png|Cryosteer Boulderbull.png|Boulderbull Bisonwing.png|Bisonwing Teslataur.png|Teslataur Greenhide.png|Greenhide Shadowhorn.png|Shadowhorn *Stronghorn *Oxfire (Fire Elemental) *Mermace (Water Elemental) *Cryosteer (Ice Elemental) *Boulderbull (Stone Elemental) *Bisonwing (Wind Elemental) *Teslataur (Lightning Elemental) *Greenhide (Plant Elemental) *Shadowhorn (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Teslataurs, please visit this page. Cows Pikespell.png|Pikespell Pyrebell.png|Pyrebell Rainmaker.png|Rainmaker Crystalcalf.png|Crystalcalf Gravelhoof.png|Gravelhoof Galespear.png|Galespear Uddershock.png|Uddershock Timbercast.png|Timbercast Lunacow.png|Lunacow *Pikespell *Pyrebell (Fire Elemental) *Rainmaker (Water Elemental) *Crystalcalf (Ice Elemental) *Gravelhoof (Stone Elemental) *Galespear (Wind Elemental) *Uddershock (Lightning Elemental) *Timbercast (Plant Elemental) *Lunacow (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Crystralcalves, please visit this page. Donkeys Hammerjack.png|Hammerjack Torchmule.png|Torchmule Swimsteed.png|Swimsteed Jackfrost.png|Jackfrost Stonager.png|Stonager Blackjack.png|Blackjack *Hammerjack *Torchmule (Fire Elemental) *Swimsteed (Water Elemental) *Jackfrost (Ice Elemental) *Stoneager (Stone Elemental) *Nimburro (Wind Elemental) *Equithor (Lightning Elemental) *Brayroot (Plant Elemental) *Blackjack (Shadow Elemental) To see more information on the Blackjacks, please visit this page. Dragons Dragons make their first appearance on the day you need to battle Dudley. No other type of Enemies appear except the different elemental Dragons on that day. Common Dragon.png|Common Dragon Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon Sea Dragon.png|Sea Dragon Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon Stone Dragon.png|Stone Dragon Wind Dragon.png|Wind Dragon Storm Dragon.png|Storm Dragon Field Dragon.png|Field Dragon Shadow Dragon.png|Shadow Dragon *Common Dragon *Fire Dragon (Fire Elemental) *Sea Dragon (Water Elemental) *Ice Dragon (Ice Elemental) *Stone Dragon (Stone Elemental) *Wind Dragon (Wind Elemental) *Storm Dragon (Lightning Elemental) *Field Dragon (Plant Elemental) *Shadow Dragon (Shadow Elemental) Category:Jacksmith Category:Enemies Category:Characters